6th Period Nightmare
by CrAzYcAnAdIaNcHiCk710
Summary: sort of AU. Mimi and Roger's daughter's first lesson in health class brings back painful memories. rated T for language. TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, very sad I know.**

A/N: AU. Ok, I'm moving Angel's death up around 9 years (so in 1999), so Marci (Mimi and Roger's daughter) will have been alive for it.

A/N 2: this isn't what we really learned in health first, but I saw it near the end of the book, so this came into my head. This was written late at night, so sorry if it's not good.

6th Period Nightmare

"I hate school," I said attempting to get my locker open.

"So does everyone else, but hey, the school year's half over," my best friend, Julie Cohen, replied. "And at least you get to switch electives, I'm stuck in P.E."

"True, but if you have forgotten, my health class is on THE OTHER END OF THE SCHOOL!" I replied. My locker was jammed; I stepped aside and pointed to it. "Could you please?"

Julie opened it within seconds.

"Thanks." I shoved my books into it, and slammed it shut as the bell rang.

"Great, now I have to go into the unknown side of the school to the majority of the freshmen of Franklin High. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Marci, see you after school," Julie said, walking off towards the gym.

I immediately began walking as fast as I could down the main hall.

I made it to my class seconds before the tardy bell rang. I took a seat near the back.

The teacher entered the room and walked up to the chalkboard, writing her name in the corner in big cursive handwriting.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Stevenson, and according to you new schedules, you're in health class. Does anyone know for sure they signed up for another class, but got this one instead?" No one spoke up. "Ok then, I'll just call attendance now, if you have a name you'd like to be called, please say so."

She went over to her desk and pulled out a folder.

"Lindsey Anderson?"

"Here."

"Diane Clark?"

"Here."

"Austin Clifford"

"Here."

"Marciella Davis?"

"Marci, here," I said

She continued to call roll while more than half the class almost fell asleep.

When she was done she went up to the chalkboard.

"Our first unit will be on," she said, writing something on the chalkboard. "HIV/AIDS. Now, what do you all know about this disease?"

I immediately sank down lower in my seat. This would not be good.

The girl in front of me, Sophie, raised her hand.

"It's a disease of the blood. It affects the immune system making a simple illness fatal to the person who has it," she said. It sounded as if she were reading out of a damn textbook.

"That's right. Anyone else?" Mrs. Stevenson said.

An upperclassman and the school star quarterback, Elliott, raised his hand.

"It's when there's a low count of some sort of cells in your blood."

T-cells, Cd4 cells, T helper cells, take your pick.

"Correct. Now does anyone know the cause of this disease?"

I hated how she said those words "this disease" like it wasn't really affecting actual people. Like it was something purely scientific. Like it was just statistics in a book.

No one put their hands up, so I decided to.

"Yes Marci?"

"The cause of HIV/AIDS is the contact of the blood or some other bodily fluids." Great, now I sound like a f-cking textbook.

"Right." She walked over to the overhead projector. "I have some pictures to show you all that have to do with this disease." There it was the "this disease" again.

She turned it on. A graph appeared on the screen, showing ages of people of people with HIV/AIDS compared to the progression of it. The next picture scared me though. A picture of an AIDS-related lesion. I felt tears weld up in my eyes. Bad memories flooding back to me. Angel in her last moments. Collins crying almost nonstop for months. I couldn't stand it. I kept the tears in though.

"Could I use the restroom please?" I asked Mrs. Stevenson.

"Of course. Take the hall pass though."

I took it and went out the door. I still held my tears in. I passed by the security guard on the way to the bathroom. Once I got there I made sure no one else was in there and locked the main door. I dropped to the floor in tears.

This is just great, first day back to school, and I have a major meltdown. Half the people in my "family" had either HIV or AIDS. My mom, my dad, Collins, and me. Angel had it too; she died when I was eight. It was just awful, seeing her in so much pain, seeing what was in store for each of us cursed with this terrible fate.

I continued to cry my eyes out, thinking of all the memories of Angel and her in the hospital. I grabbed some paper towels and wiped my eyes. This was pointless, I just kept crying. I couldn't stop.

Bad memories of the disease's effects kept coming into my mind. Every time I heard Collins cough I'd be scared out of my mind, or when Mom felt tired and went home early when we were all at the Life Café that one time. The small things that normally wouldn't bother someone seriously made me worry.

This was enough now. I had to go back to class, face this, and face my fears. I could cry my eyes out for hours at home. After this period I only had one more class, and that was my study hall, I could sleep for all my teacher cared. I splashed water from the sink on my face, dried it. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ok Marci, you can do it, just don't think. Whatever you do, do let the past in your mind," and with that, I unlocked the door and went back to class.

Good? Bad? It will probably turn into a TwoShot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**A/N:** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating sooner! It's spring break here and I went up to see my cousins in Canada (I saw SNOW! We never get snow down south where I live!) and I haven't had any complete ideas to finish this off! Y'all had good suggestions (the moment of discovery) but I couldn't think of anything to write with it, sorry! I hope you like what I write though!

6th Period Nightmare Part 2

"Marci, will you please talk to me?!?" Julie yelled up from the first flight of stairs when I was on the third. I didn't respond. I continued to make my way to the loft. I had had one of the worst days ever. I just focused on getting up the steps and into my room.

Julie finally caught up to me when I was in front of the sliding metal door, only because she skipped every second step coming up. She pulled on my arm, spinning me to face her.

"Marci what happened today?" I didn't make eye contact. "Come on, the seniors aren't that scary."

"It wasn't that. I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone," I muttered, eyes still on the floor. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but it would be difficult to avoid talking to someone at the moment, considering my parents, Uncle Mark, Auntie Amy, Maureen, Joanne, and Collins were behind the door.

I silently made my plan to get to my room as fast as I could without being stopped. Then I slipped past her and opening the door. I zipped past all the adults with their "how was your day?"s and the "what's new at school?"s and headed straight towards my room on the verge of tears, slamming my door behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Dad ask, looking to Julie for an answer.

"I don't know!" Julie said, tossing he backpack by the coffee table and plopping herself down on the duct tape couch next to her parents. "She won't talk to me! Ever since we got out of school she won't talk! I've tried to ask her what happened, she just ignores me! She was fine before she went to her new sixth period but now she's all upset."

Apparently they all were oblivious to fact that I could hear everything they were saying through the thin walls.

"She must've had a really tough day," Aunt Amy said to her daughter.

"Yeah," Collins said.

"I'll go talk to her about it in a few minutes," Mom said.

* * *

I cried my eyes out into my pillow. It wasn't all about Angel now, although I was still sad about her, her memory brought on more fears. The fears of my future.

Why is my life so complicated? Every week day in the morning, at lunch, and mid-afternoon I have to go to the nurse's office to take my AZT. I just tell everyone I have an allergy, that's simple enough for them to understand. Only Julie knows the truth, and of course the school nurse does too.

I hate having to keep a secret, but I would hate the consequences of everyone knowing even more. It would travel across the school like wildfire.

I'd be considered the class freak, sent into exile from my other friends. They'd be afraid to even come near me, not knowing anything about my HIV.

I then heard four beepers go off, one of which was my own.

AZT break.

My AZT bottle was in the kitchen area. I really didn't want to go out. I'd be flooded in "what's wrong?"s and "are you ok?"s. Just as I was about to get off my bed, I saw my doorknob open, and my Mom enter with a glass of water in one hand, and my pill in the other.

She didn't talk yet, she just handed me my AZT and offered the glass of water which I took, chugging it down as I swallowed the pill. She then took the glass from me and placed it on my nightstand.

We both just sat there silently. I just sat there with one leg tucked under me with Mom sat in my old wood desk chair.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Not that great," I replied, looking out the window.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling I don't really have a choice." I said, a small, almost unnoticeable smile creeping onto my face.

"That's right! So start from the beginning."

I proceeded to tell her all about that part of the day, the health class, the meltdown in the bathroom, and why I was so upset. I was now in complete tears.

"It's not fair Mom! It's just not fair!" She was hugging me and I was crying on her shoulder.

"I know sweetie, I know it's not fair. But you know what? This isn't going to change for us. No matter how much we hope or wish or want it to. So we have to learn to live with it as the best we can, ok?"

"Alright," I said in between sobs. It looked like Mom was about to start crying too.

"And look at all of us. We're all happy. Don't let it limit you; you can do anything you want ok Marci?"

"Ok Mom," My tears got lighter, but were still there.

"Just remember something for me," she said.

"What?"

"There's no day but today," and with that she let go of me and took a tissue from the nightstand to dry my tears. We both sat there until I calmed down, then we walked into the main room area to face the others in the family, thankfully they didn't ask anything, knowing Mom had handled it all with four simple words- No Day But Today.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I know it may not be as dramatic and as y'all would've hoped, but it was the best I could think of with a good ending for a two shot.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
